


Don't be surpriiiiiiiiiised!

by teethflower (bluedreaming)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/teethflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time he gets there, Hikaru is positive there’s something up.<br/><em>catbear advent 2016: december 2</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be surpriiiiiiiiiised!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusk037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/gifts).



> [prompt thread](http://bluedreaming.livejournal.com/37830.html?thread=8390#t8390)  
> Title from [Surprise](https://open.spotify.com/track/3V6Dd2YCHZ4d8OUFbnRzcB) by Gnarls Barkley.
> 
> This is for [](http://dusk037.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dusk037.livejournal.com/)**dusk037** and I’m sorry that I can’t write canon.  
>  Thank you so much to [](http://alchemicink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alchemicink.livejournal.com/)**alchemicink** for looking this over!

By the time he gets there, Hikaru is positive there’s something up.

First, as he was leaving university, Yabu waylaid him, herding him into a bizarre coffee shop and getting him to try different kinds of strange coffee drinks he didn’t even know _existed_ , like how on earth is blueberry banana cereal supposed to be a kind of latte?

"Did I ever tell you the story about my professor and the rec bicycle?" Yabu had asked, taking a contemplative sip of whatever green orange horror masquerading as coffee was in his cup; he made a small face, coughed, gagged, shrugged, and kept drinking. Hikaru had quietly worked his own cup further away from him, the porcelain inching across the surface, prodded by the tips of his fingers.

"I thought that story was off limits?" Hikaru had asked, suspiciously, but Yabu had winked— _winked?_ —and started spinning a fantastical tale that sounded more like Ghibli than university. Hikaru had never been so happy to see Inoo in his life, even though he was pretty sure the other shoe was about to drop, and drop it did.

"You heading home?" Hikaru had asked, and Inoo had nodded, as Yabu, who had unwisely finished his entire beverage, clapped a hand over his mouth mid-sentence and ran for the restrooms.

And then they'd walked out the door, the tinkly bell ringing above their heads and Hikaru had seen the tandem bicycle.

"You're kidding," he said, stopping in his tracks, but Inoo just tugs him by the sleeve and Hikaru finds himself taking the scenic route home, struggling to stay in pedalling-sync with Inoo as the single sip of pseudo coffee churns in his stomach and he's about ready to yell for Inoo to pull over when they almost run over Takaki exiting a shop; Hikaru doesnt even get a chance to see what shop it is before Takaki is screaming in a high pitch about almost getting run over, while he darts down the street, something hidden behind his back.

It's pretty obvious at that point, especially when Daiki materializes, seemingly out of thin air, and Inoo somehow disappears while Hikaru is distracted, the street empty of him and the tandem bicycle and Daiki is pulling Hikaru along,

"we’re going to be late!"

"Late for what?" Hikaru asks, though he would bet the whole pool on what the _what_ is at this point, but he doesn’t say anything, just lets himself be pulled along to the the apartment and up the elevator as Daiki stops to straighten his collar in the mirror, smiling at his reflection before the elevator stops at the fifth floor.

When Hikaru gingerly pushes the front door open he’s bombarded with streamers and balloons and whistles and everyone shouting,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Even Yabu, who’s looking a little green around the gills and promptly runs for the toilet. There’s a pause then, and Hikaru realizes that everyone is waiting for him to say something.

"This was such a surprise!" he says finally, pulling a grin out of his back pocket and sticking it on his face, and everyone starts laughing and clapping and applauding themselves for pulling it off, and Takaki tells everyone how Inoo almost flattened him and the birthday cake, and Hikaru finds that he’s enjoying himself anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [sonic shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/450708.html).


End file.
